


Marking

by TheLastDruid



Series: The Last Druid [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Affection, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastDruid/pseuds/TheLastDruid
Summary: Eadric has kinks he didn’t know he had. (AKA Why bother writing furries if you’re not going to play with the genre tropes?)Part 5 of The Last Druid Series.
Relationships: Aleks/Eadric, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Last Druid [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578373
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Marking

So here's the thing: it isn't Aleks'  _ fault _ that he's a curious person. He always has been. It's just who he is. He has brown eyes, he's creeping up over six feet tall, and he has an overwhelming need to figure out how stuff works -- All fundamentals of who he is, and not things he could ever possibly change about himself. He's curious. He wants to  _ know _ .

Here's the other thing: Eadric doesn't really, like, talk about himself. Or ask for stuff. Ever. Okay, no, once -- kind of twice? -- he asked if he could give Aleks a blowjob, but he doesn't ask for things for  _ himself _ . Even when he's caught up in the moment and whining and begging and pleading, which is so incredibly hot, wow, Aleks is still  _ so not over that _ , Eadric does that when he’s coaxed to. When he knows it'll make Aleks and Hinete happy.

Which is great. It's super great. It's so much more than great, wow, Aleks has absolutely zero complaints. Negative integers of complaints, even! But like… it does leave figuring out things Eadric might want as a mystery, a teeny bit. Not like he's testing Aleks. More like a puzzle. 

The really fun kind of puzzle. The  _ best  _ kind.

Here is what Aleks knows:

  * Eadric definitely likes it when Aleks steals his clothes, or he would put up _way_ more of a fuss about the hoodie collection Aleks has stashed under his desk at work. Instead, beyond the one idle accusation at the bus stop near Hinete's and a few pointed looks, so mild and halfhearted on the Eadric Scale Of Glare-age that they barely even counted, Eadric continues to just _let_ his hoodies disappear. On a rotating schedule Aleks will bring one home for a few days, let him wear it and pretend he owns it for a while, and then just take it back to work to lie in wait, nestled amongst its kin. Possession, as they say, is nine-tenths of the law. 
  * Further expounding on point the first, Eadric likes it when his partners smell like him. He said as much, at Hinete's, when Aleks had pointed out in confusion that if he wanted to wear a skirt, he was wearing one in the wrong size. On top of that instance, Aleks is pretty sure Eadric swapped their jeans out last Monday. He doesn't remember any of his own having a hole in the right-hand pocket big enough to _drop his phone through_ , anyways, and Deidre had given him a couple of weird looks in the break room. That had been… awkward.
  * Hand in hand with this, Eadric definitely likes to smell like his partners -- likes it when Aleks or Hinete come on him (or _in_ him), especially. Aleks _thinks_ that's what the panties were about, probably? Eadric is never going to confirm or deny it, he's sure, and Aleks would probably die before asking, but he's _pretty_ sure that's the case.



And then… then comes point the last, which is enough of an unknown and a hypothetical that Aleks is a little nervous about acting on it or even really acknowledging it in his brain, but it  _ does _ drive him to overcome his own mortification and head back to the fucking sex shop. And then, all components in place, all items acquired, Aleks heads home that evening and puts his plan in motion.

Step one of the plan is enough fun that he almost forgets there's a rest of the plan, because step one of the plan is just getting Eadric to fuck him. That isn't exactly difficult--they're young, relatively healthy and definitely into each other, and Aleks never stops being awed by how fucking great sex can be when your partner puts effort into making it  _ really fucking good _ for you. Probably, at some point eventually, Aleks will stop finding everything Eadric does a mind-breaking combination of overwhelmingly sweet and blindingly hot, but today is decidedly not that day.

He makes use of his own stamina and rides Eadric hard, on and off, for at least an hour or two; pretends he's doing it because he wants to listen to Eadric beg. Which he does, absolutely, and Eadric obliges so very prettily, twisting his hands in the sheets and by the end of it all but sobbing:  _ "Please Aleks please let me come fuck please Aleks fuck I need it  _ **_please_ ** _ \-- _ " but actually, equally, it's the end result that Aleks is interested in, because afterwards? Eadric passes the fuck out.

Aleks extricates himself carefully once Eadric’s knot has deflated -- which, okay, admittedly: an odd sensation, one he isn’t necessarily  _ upset _ he’s slept through the previous times. Not  _ unpleasant _ , precisely, but definitely weird. Eadric doesn’t stir, which is exactly what Aleks needed, and he’ll only have a short window of time in which Eadric doesn’t startle awake at the slightest noise, so he makes use of it thusly:

He heads into the bathroom with his Fun New Purchase. The Fun New Purchase in question is a silicone plug, plain black, neither small nor large. It doesn’t vibrate, isn’t especially heavy -- actually, once Aleks has it inside himself and settles it into place, it doesn’t feel like much of anything at all. If he’s conscious of his movements and doesn’t, like, flop into any chairs or anything, he figures it’ll be easy enough to forget about. Good. That’s what he was hoping for.

He leans over the side of the tub and washes his hair, but otherwise just wipes himself down with a soapy washcloth anywhere Especially Gross. He brushes his teeth. He heads back out into the main room and pulls on an outfit that’s entirely Eadric’s: a white t-shirt with short sleeves, which is not an item of clothing Aleks owns; Eadric’s jeans from yesterday, discarded on the floor. The purple hoodie that Aleks has been so generously letting Eadric borrow, and a pair of boxers that, while clean, are definitely not his own. He deliberates over his own favourite hoodie -- oversized, army green, a little holey at the cuffs -- and then just tosses it over the foot of the bed, because Eadric’s being a dumbass and not taking his hints. This one is a little more blatant. Maybe he’ll get the memo.

Then Aleks crashes on the couch for, like, three or four hours, because if he got into bed then Eadric might wake up, and that would ruin the whole surprise. So: couch crashing, which doesn’t last for very long, because he’s kind of… fuck,  _ excited _ ? Nervous? Hopeful? Ex...nerveful? If that isn’t a word, it should be. Aleks is that.

He gives up on sleep after a couple of hours and gets up, so incredibly quietly. He’s careful of every movement, every creaky floorboard, as he uses his phone flashlight to write out a note in big letters on a discarded takeout bag --  _ ‘DIDN’T WANT TO WAKE YOU, TEXT YOU WHEN I GET TO WORK. -A’ _ \-- and leaves it propped up on the pull-out couch, where Eadric’s sure to see it first thing. He slips on his shoes and his new coat, a pleasantly heavy barrier against the late-fall chill, and he heads out, closing the door utterly soundlessly behind him.

He does remember to text Eadric that he got to work safely. As soon as he gets in the door, even, which is a feat because the only thing his brain wants to focus on is  _ mmm coffee. _ The day passes in a blur, otherwise, because HNN is always busy. Distracting himself with work is easy enough, and there’s always something to do, be it force-feeding Neil, checking in with Dana and Precise, going over audio files with Augusta or the easy working companionship he has with Maleko. Eadric’s clothes look basically exactly like Aleks’ do, so nobody has any real reason to suspect that anything is off. If Aleks ever so subtly avoids Deidre for just the one day, communicating with her entirely by email, well. It’s happened before. It’ll happen again.

It’s seven in the evening when he texts Eadric, asking if he wants to meet up and take the bus home. He gets an affirmative on the elevator ride down to ground level, and that’s about when the nerves kick in again: Aleks bites his lip and checks himself over quickly in the elevator mirror, making sure his jacket is unzipped so Eadric’s hoodie shows through underneath. He walks out the front door with his heart beating a little harder in his chest than it should be, palms a little sweaty in his gloves, and he hitches himself up against the brick wall by the bike racks to wait.

It doesn’t take Eadric long to meet him, dressed in a relatively new pair of jeans and the green hoodie Aleks had left out for the taking. He’s replaced his drug store paper masks with black cloth ones; less clinical of a look but it still convinces people to give him a wide berth, perceiving sickness. He creates such a prickly picture, one that screams ‘don’t approach’, but Aleks can barely remember what it felt like to buy into it. He’s such a welcome sight — He’s been looking forward to this all goddamn day.

He watches. It takes all of Aleks’ dramatic ability to keep from looking expectant or intent, searching what he can see of Eadric’s expression. There’s something he recognizes as approval based on Aleks’ clothing choices alone, but that’s just the teaser.

“Hey,” he greets Aleks as he approaches, close enough to breathe in the mingled scents.

Then his pupils dilate. Eadric ducks his head a little, like he’s curious, perplexed, so  _ very _ intrigued. Aleks bites down on the very tip of his tongue to distract himself from the beginnings of a grin forming on his face. He relaxes a fraction, knocks his shoulder in a friendly way against Eadric's as he pushes off the wall -- he still hasn't quite figured out Eadric's stance on public affection, doesn't want to push too far. Aside from the night of the gala, he's kept himself to holding hands in places and times where nobody's around to see them; it's not that he thinks Eadric's ashamed of him, or anything, but he isn't sure how blatant Eadric wants to be about… _ them _ . It's okay, it's more than Aleks is used to. It probably wouldn't be any different if Aleks was a girl.

"Thanks for coming to walk me home," is what he says, instead of  _ all that _ . He stays in Eadric's space as they head towards the bus stop. Eadric gets a smile, kind of small and shy. "It's really sweet."

“I like doing it,” Eadric replies, and he sounds miles away, thoroughly distracted. He gravitates closer to Aleks with each step, but he tries to otherwise be subtle about breathing his scent. Eadric is helplessly interested and trying to pinpoint how and why Aleks smells so much like him. Gods, his eyes are nearly black, irises reduced to an imperceptible hazel ring around his pupils.

“You’re — uh — work? How was, fucking, uh-... Work stuff?”

Aleks doesn't laugh, but it's a close thing. He's a terrible actor. Good thing Eadric is distracted. "Work was fine, it wasn't too busy or anything. There's definitely going to be a storm on Friday, though, so we're all gearing up for that. Maybe even snow?" It isn't unheard of, with how insane the weather's been lately. "You have to remember to buy a winter coat before then. Shit,  _ I _ have to remember to buy a winter coat before then, my old one's pretty dead…"

"Uh huh," Eadric agrees, very clearly not paying attention at all. Aleks smiles, not unkindly -- it's nice to have this effect on Eadric, nice to be distracting. Aleks feels less nervous by the second. He's gentle when he nudges Eadric in the side and points out, "That's our bus."

“Uh huh. ... Oh — shit.” Eadric picks up his pace a little, slipping his hand unthinkingly into Aleks’ to keep them in close proximity. He flags the bus to keep it from taking off before they get to it, rummaging for his bus pass with his other hand in his back pocket.

They board and spend the ride in silence, more or less -- the bus is loud, and Aleks is caught up in just being happy that Eadric hasn't let go of his hand. This ends up having a practical application, once they disembark: Eadric has given up on the pretense of maintaining the conversation, and he's pliant and biddable as Aleks leads him back to the apartment. A tentative glance back his way tells Aleks that his expression is a little glazed over, a little confused and curious with it. Aleks smiles softly to himself as he unlocks the door and lets them both inside, kicking off his shoes and hanging his coat in the tiny front closet.

When Eadric's done the same, Aleks tugs him up the stairs; turns around and drapes his arms around Eadric's neck, leaning in to press their foreheads together.

"Hi," he says, smiling and happy. "I missed you. Thought about you all day."

Eadric’s nose bumps Aleks’ lightly as he goes to nuzzle him in return, but the ulterior motives shine through in moments: Aleks hears him breathe in deeply, scenting his neck and trying to follow the source to where his own smell is strongest.

“Missed you too,” he rumbles, purr coming through. “What...”

Aleks tilts his own head invitingly, considering teasing a little longer. Instead he shrugs a little and tells Eadric, "Wanted to surprise you." Bites down on the more insecure,  _ Do you like it? _ , and instead pulls Eadric closer against him, backing them both up easily until he's leaning back against the sliver of wall between the short stairway and the foot of the bed. Eadric's hands stay gentle on his hips, not pinning, just keeping him close. Fuck, what did Aleks ever do to deserve this?

Steadily, Eadric winds up on his knees as he follows the scent down and moans. He buries his face against Aleks’ thigh, lightly kneading his hips with just the tips of his fingers.

“What’d you do, though?” he asks, a little winded. “It’s — fuck. I need to suck you off. Let me?”

There are the nerves again. Eadric's either  _ really  _ going to like the plug or think it's kind of gross, but-- Well. Aleks can always go take a shower, he supposes, no harm done. He nods, combing his fingers through Eadric's hair gently.

"If that's what you want, sure," he says, agreeable. "Wanted to do something nice for you."

Eadric goes for the fly of his jeans, trying not to look like he’s rushing to do so lest he put Aleks off. As though eagerness ever does anything but make Aleks warm. He tugs the pants out of the way and purrs that much more loudly when he realizes whose boxers Aleks is wearing. Then he slips those down too, and his breathing stops.

Anxiety attempts to skyrocket in the split second it takes for Eadric to react, but then he whines, breathless like he’s been underwater until now and unable to verbalize through lust. He tentatively brushes the black base of the plug with a fingertip, teasing the rim without knowing what he’s doing. Aleks stifles a gasp, fingers twitching in Eadric's hair.

It's quiet for a minute. Maybe not even, but it feels like one. Aleks swallows thickly and caves to uncertainty, though it's only a little nagging voice, barely worth heeding anymore: "Is this-- yes? Okay?"  _ Are you into this? _

Eadric automatically tugs his mask away, letting it drop and mouthing hungrily along the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, working up to the apex where his leg meets his pelvis. He doesn’t seem to realize he didn’t answer Aleks, might not have even heard the question, but he’s purring and dragging his tongue over Aleks’ balls and then he’s flicking his tongue over stretched muscle, kissing the plug. Aleks sucks in another gasp and moans, startled, the sound badly muffled by the hand that flies up to cover his mouth. His fingers curl instinctively against the shoddy paint job on the drywall. Mother of  _ gods _ .

"Okay," Aleks says, breathing coming a little uneven. He tugs Eadric's hair a little in a bid for his attention: He'd propped himself up against the wall anticipating more necking, but if Eadric wants to get right down to business then, hell, Aleks isn't going to stop him. "Okay. We're gonna-- Bed."

Eadric doesn't answer beyond another faint whine, another glancing pass of his tongue. Aleks tamps down firmly on a shudder with a shaky exhale and another assertive tug on Eadric's hair, and then steps out of his pants and boxers. He guides Eadric up to his feet again and helps him undress, and Eadric lets him, barely seems to know what he's doing through a foggy haze of arousal and lust. It's a gorgeous expression, especially when Aleks has yet to stop finding seeing Eadric's expressions at  _ all _ an honour. It stays in place as Aleks finishes stripping them both, leaving himself in the purple hoodie and borrowed t-shirt. Eadric's breathing is a little shallow as Aleks lies back on the bed, guiding Eadric overtop of him.

Careful hands part Aleks' legs, and Eadric leans in to nuzzle the tender skin there with a quiet whimper. He doesn't seem entirely aware of what he's doing, because he catches himself and stills, giving Aleks one of those fragile, desperate expressions like Aleks could wreck him by denying him this. Aleks strokes his hair, gentle.

"It's okay," Aleks tells him, reassuringly, "You can do whatever you want. I know you won't hurt me." Eadric's  _ never _ hurt him, never once tried to wrest away Aleks' control -- Aleks is acutely aware of control as a mental concept, mere physical positioning inconsequential, and even when Eadric has made Aleks' brain stutter and his thoughts melt away into a heady static, it's been clear that Eadric's right there with him every single time: just as given over to it, just as perfectly lost. Playing around as he is with instincts and senses he doesn't truly understand, Aleks is happy to let Eadric take what he wants, what he needs from this. Eadric would never try to take anything that wasn't being given.

"Whatever you want," Aleks reiterates, cupping Eadric's unscarred cheek very gently. "This is for you."

It’s a struggle to get the words sorted in his head, much less out of his mouth, but Eadric sounds like he wants nothing more than to worship Aleks for the rest of his life when he chokes out, “How are you even fucking real?”

He kisses Aleks, brief and shocking for its chastity. It just feels like love — Eadric still has a hard time saying it, clearly feels undeserving, but he can love Aleks more clearly when they’re screwing around. It makes Aleks flush, and he follows Eadric’s lips without thinking when he pulls away, but he reigns himself in and settles back against the pillows, getting comfortable, hands just resting on Eadric’s shoulders. He’ll admit to a little curiosity, here -- he wants to see what Eadric will do.

Obviously, he likes the decision to keep the shirt on. Eadric nuzzles his chest and rucks the fabric up, dragging tongue and teeth gently over a nipple. He takes care over every scar, kisses every one and licks at any still-smooth skin. After a moment, he reaches for Aleks’ hand and squeezes, then guides it into his hair.

Aleks lets his other hand come up to join it. He tugs, gently, and then he contents himself with dragging his nails against Eadric’s scalp, drawing random patterns. He shivers with each brush of Eadric’s lips over unmarked skin, the difference in sensitivity between damaged and undamaged portions actually rather stark, when he focuses on it. Whatever Aleks expected Eadric’s reaction to his efforts to be, it definitely wasn’t this, but… This is nice. Overwhelmingly nice. 

Aleks sinks slowly back into the mattress, letting go of tension he wasn’t aware he was holding in his body. He thinks he sees now what Hinete meant, by being ruined -- Eadric is taking him apart, piece by piece, in only the gentlest way possible. It makes Aleks’ heart beat a little faster in his chest, and he leans into it, Eadric’s touch and the feeling both.

“Fuck,” Eadric breathes, his fingertips gently kneading down his ribs, roaming over his stomach, wrapping around his cock. He sinks down the bed to give it a long, lurid lick, and then his interest is entirely captivated by the plug again. He hikes Aleks’ legs up and ghosts his parted lips down, wide, kissing skin and silicone. Aleks gasps again, cock twitching, fingers curling carefully in Eadric’s hair even as he turns his face away so he can stare out at the apartment.  _ Fascinating _ .

There’s an embarrassed flush high up on his cheekbones, and he isn’t sure how he’s going to keep his voice from breaking like a teenager’s when he talks, but he ignores his own mortification and forces himself to speak:

“You can-- You can, um. Take it out, if you want, that was kind of-- kind of the idea.” Aleks bites the inside of his cheek and mumbles, “If you-- Like if you don’t like it I can just go shower, okay, just. Just let me know.” And then he very, very firmly tells himself to shut up -- for once in his life, his brain even listens.

“I like it,” Eadric reassures him, voice low. “I — fuck, is it gonna be... uncomfortable, taking it out? I wanna eat you out, I dunno if that’s weird, but fuck, Aleks...”

_ No, no; that was pretty much the intended result. _

Aleks does  _ not _ say that; is never ever going to say that out loud in a million fucking years, but he  _ does  _ chance a glance at Eadric’s face as he responds, “It’s not weird. It’s not that big, it shouldn’t be uncomfortable? It won’t hurt, or anything. Just-- you know. Be gentle. Go slow.” Not that Aleks thinks Eadric would do anything else, but it’s probably best to be clear, here. And Eadric feels more confident taking instruction.

A thought occurs to Aleks, then, cutting sharply through the fog slowly overtaking his mind. The idea actually brings him something like  _ relief _ , even, when he thinks about it, because he’s having trouble meeting Eadric’s eyes and he’s never quite sure where he’s supposed to  _ look _ when people are… doing stuff, to him, and they actually -- they actually have a proper solution to that, now, from the  _ last _ time Aleks went to the fucking sex shop. It’s still sitting, brand new, in the gods-forsaken kitchen sex drawer: plain black cotton, soft but heavily layered, with a strong elastic held in place by velcro and a distinct lack of bothersome, lumpy ties.

“Wait,” Aleks says, catching Eadric’s shoulder gently, chewing his own lip a little and feeling kind of bad for putting things on pause again, but -- well, nobody’s perfect. And he thinks Eadric likes-- Maybe he’ll even think it’s hot? “Sorry, I just… Would you want to-- I mean, would you mind if we-- Could you blindfold me, maybe? Is that okay? Would you mind?”  _ I’ve made a grave miscalculation, and don’t actually think I can watch you realise that not only did I wear a sex toy for a day, I did it  _ **_purposefully_ ** _ after I got you to come inside me. I might literally combust out of sheer embarrassment. Also, you let yourself be louder when I can’t see you, and I think that’s really fucking hot. _

Eadric shifts a little, licking his lips as he eases backwards. He’s nodding already, kissing his way down one of Aleks’ legs because he can’t seem to help himself. Parting from Aleks for even a minute means he’ll have to tide himself over.

“Wait here,” Eadric breathes, crossing to the kitchen in only a few strides. He moves fast, and it doesn’t take a genius to see why. He’s  _ so hard _ . His patience must be stretched to the breaking point, yet whatever he’s planning to do, it can wait long enough to blindfold Aleks. Maybe it’s just because he requested it, maybe it’s also due to interest, but Eadric can make himself prolong things for this.

Aleks sits up, receptive, as Eadric returns and carefully helps secure the blindfold in place. When Aleks settles back against the pillows, this time, it’s with a surprisingly palpable difference in tension in his own body: Suddenly, he doesn’t have to ask himself where or whether or not he’s supposed to look -- there isn’t anywhere he  _ can _ look, just comforting darkness. He doesn’t have to deliberate over where or whether or not he’s allowed to touch, because he needs to touch to orient himself. He reaches out, slowly, and his fingers bump Eadric’s chest; Eadric’s own fingertips barely brush against Aleks’ jaw, soft and almost reverent and so totally undemanding as he turns Aleks’ face enough that they can kiss.

It’s no deeper or more heated than the last one, and when they part, Aleks feels instead of sees Eadric settle overtop of him. He lets his hands find their way back into Eadric’s hair once more. Eadric starts out tender and careful, lavishing light attention along Aleks’ chest again. His hand slides across the plane of his stomach and runs along his cock, stroking once, twice, tantalizing. There’s a second of hesitation when he reaches the plug.

“I’ll go slow,” he promises. Ever so gentle, he twists the base and gives the most cautious pull. He works the silicone out of him with a sharp, lust-roughened inhale, interested in the strength of his own scent from Aleks. Aleks has his face turned again, regardless of the blindfold, but he wills himself to relax. His hands tremble ever so slightly in Eadric’s hair and he exhales slowly, just to give himself something to do so he doesn’t start  _ talking _ again.

Eadric shifts down Aleks’ body to get a better look at what he’s doing, and he must like what he sees. Aleks has only heard him make that sound when he’s on the brink, when he’s halfway out of his mind and asking permission to come. The plug is withdrawn, and he barely has the time to feel its absence before a needy tongue flicks over the muscle. Eadric grips his thighs, either holding them apart or keeping himself grounded with his grasp, and he  _ moans _ as he works his tongue inside.

" _ Nngh _ -... Fuck, that's--"  _ New. Intense.  _ **_Sensitive_ ** _.  _ Aleks grips Eadric's hair, hips jumping up instinctively at the first touch of Eadric's tongue before he reminds himself to be still. It's a heady combination of factors -- the slight tease both the plug and the knowledge of his own plans have been all day, leaving him  _ aware _ of his own body in a way he normally isn't; the sheer physical sensation, the texture of Eadric's tongue and the vibrations when he moans and when he  _ purrs _ , fuck, Aleks is dating a living vibrator holy shit how did he not think of that before; the knowledge that he  _ did _ this, that he did well, that he's the one making Eadric sound like this, act like this. It's easier by the second to give himself over to it all, to just spread his legs and twist his hands up in Eadric's hair and let his breath come in ragged gasps.

Even though Eadric is experimenting, there’s nothing tentative about anything he does. He curls his tongue, dexterous and curious, swirls it around the ring of muscle and then inside, thrusts it as deep into Aleks as he can manage. Aleks clenches down around it instinctively, then lets out a soft moan, also entirely without his own permission. It's okay, though, because Eadric just moans back, and it's hard to be embarrassed when that feels so fucking amazing.

A little, curious voice on the back of his head, the one that got him into this in the first place, wonders quietly if Eadric could get deeper if Aleks flipped over onto his hands and knees. If he's going to finger Aleks, maybe suck him off, or use the plug again, or maybe if he'll fuck Aleks while curled around his back -- The thoughts slip through his fingers almost as soon as he has them, though. Eadric's tongue is so fucking good, hot and wet and  _ rough-soft-smooth-slick _ , they can do any or all of that or they can do this forever, Aleks doesn't care, whatever Eadric wants to try. Fuck, he hopes he isn't saying any of this out loud.

...He’s absolutely voicing his thoughts. They’re at least comprehensible enough to make Eadric groan and shudder, and he starts to draw back with an aborted word – what it was, Aleks doesn’t find out. Words can wait, apparently. Eadric’s realized that this is all about him, what  _ he _ wants, and he doesn’t want to part from Aleks for any reason right now. He laps at his entrance and only pauses for the seconds it takes for him to breathe or lick his lips, purring all the while.

He’s barely audible, when he finally does speak. Eadric places long, wet kisses against the overheated ring and groans, “I’m gonna fuck you, I need it, I’m gonna turn you over now. Okay?”

Aleks nods, words gone for the moment and a little dazed with it, and then, because he can't see and he's not sure where Eadric's looking, he remembers to add, "Uh-huh. Yeah, you can-- Yeah." He rolls over, bracing himself on his knees and elbows, resting his forehead on the pillow between his arms and just gasping into it for a second, trying to get his thoughts back in order with little to no success.

Eadric’s palms blaze their way across Aleks’ back, sharp nails grazing the skin just enough to satisfy. He retracts them again right after. He’s mindful, always careful, and he finds the lubrication before going further. But then... Fuck.

Wet and warm, Eadric spreads Aleks open with his fingers and his tongue working in tandem. He experiments with the angle, hums. His other hand winds around Aleks’ hips to wrap around his cock, which makes Aleks gasp and his hips jolt forwards. It occurs to him, less in words and more in  _ ohgodsfuckwow _ , that this might be the first time Eadric's fingered him while touching his cock.

It's a lot. It's a  _ good _ a lot, it feels amazing, it's just also the tiniest bit scary because he can feel himself stopping thinking, giving over and just reacting, hips rolling, unable to predict or give back or do anything but  _ feel _ \--

But through this, Eadric stays gentle. He groans roughly with every noise he hears Aleks make and his breathing is heavy with lust and Eadric wants him to feel good just because he  _ likes making Aleks feel good _ and there's no deeper meaning to it, no hidden agenda. And Aleks wants to give this to him still, so much, gods: It's okay. If he stops thinking for a bit, fuck, Eadric will catch him. Eadric makes him feel  _ safe _ .

"M-meant it when I said you c'n scratch, 'r bite," Aleks pants, voice muffled a bit with his mouth pressed a bit into the pillow, holding onto one thought at a time in a last little bid for clarity. He keeps talking as his hips buck to fuck Eadric's fist, stuttering whenever pleasure makes his mind skip like a faulty record, because if he doesn't talk he's just going to dissolve into keening and begging and he isn't  _ quite _ ready for-- 

_ Soon _ , fuck, but not quite. Not quite yet. 

"'S okay, you're good, w-want you to take what you need, what feels r-right, feels good; y're good, I--  _ Ah _ !"

“This is what I want,” Eadric pants, and he barely takes the time to part from him to speak. The words come out in a rush, eager to keep licking into him. Still, he must feel like he needs to explain himself somewhat, because he breaks away after a very languid swirl of his tongue. “Not gonna scratch. Might bite. Not yet, though, fuck. Gods, Aleks...”

Aleks just buries his face in the pillow and moans, instead of whining, instead of  _ please _ or  _ more  _ or  _ oh god fuck me _ or any mashed-up jumble of all three, instead of  _ I need to come _ or  _ oh god I love you _ because he wants Eadric to be able to keep doing whatever he wants for as long as he wants, Aleks can hold out.

Apparently, when Eadric said he needed to fuck him, he meant  _ later _ . He’s taking his sweet time, either not knowing or not caring that Aleks wants him so goddamn badly. But it’s  _ Eadric _ , and he knows him now. He isn’t teasing – not on purpose.

Knowing that this is just what Eadric  _ wants _ makes this... It feels like...

Fuck. What are words, again?

He curls his fingers, brushes Aleks’ prostate, and purrs audibly when Aleks chokes on his moan. Then, damn him, Eadric seems to get it into his head that he wants to find out if his tongue can reach it. Aleks' hips stutter at the first few glancing attempts, tantalizingly, infuriatingly close, and then Aleks isn't even aware of who's pushing his legs wider or if he's being guided to arch his hips back or if he's doing it all on his own, but  _ fuck _ Eadric's  _ tongue _ and he's  _ purring  _ and there isn't much pressure but  _ oh god fuck _ \--

Aleks grips the pillow; lets out a shout into it that starts in his chest and bypasses his brain completely. His thighs are probably shaking and he's leaking onto the sheets. Who the fuck cares. His thoughts crash into each other like a freeway pileup and he stammers out, "Fucking--  _ There _ , Eadric, yes; fucking  _ hell Eadric yes _ \--"

He’s so good with instruction, with encouragement. Eadric’s world narrows to the precise motion that makes Aleks cry out like that, and he’s so damn dedicated, so determined to undo Aleks completely before going even further. Aleks’ strength has turned to liquid and he can hardly hold his head up by the time Eadric draws back.

“Oh fuck.” Eadric is panting. He sounds overwhelmed and in love and  _ grateful _ . “Fuck, you should see yourself right now. I’m gonna-... One second, just gonna lube you up, you’ll tell me if it’s too much?”

If he could think, Aleks would probably be glad he  _ can _ ' _ t _ see himself; he feels molten with heat, feels loose and wet and  _ open _ in a way that's vaguely mortifying, or would be if he could remember what embarrassment felt like. He's probably expected to answer the question and instead he just whimpers, which is humiliating, but he can't help it -- he wants Eadric inside him approximately  _ yesterday _ , wants to come more than he ever has in his  _ life _ .

He thinks he might not manage to hold back, when Eadric works slick fingers into him. Eadric's free hand is splayed out over his lower back, warm and grounding and so welcome as Eadric curls his fingers and rubs firm circles, massaging. Aleks' hips jerk and his arms tremble and his cock drools and he forgets completely why he was trying to hold back in the first place; why  _ wouldn't _ he want to come like this, with everything melting into warmth and indescribable pleasure, and the thought has barely crossed his mind before he's reaching for it, leaning into it and gasping, orgasm a tantalizing possibility nearing closer to a certainty with every passing second--

And then Eadric  _ stops _ . Says Aleks' name with real concern in his voice, and Aleks can't even think enough to be indignant that he did or be scared of how desperate he feels or remember that there was a question he was supposed to answer or  _ anything _ . There are words that will possibly -- probably? -- get him what he wants and he only remembers one of them.

"Please?" It's ragged and desperate and doesn't sound like him, and some tiny part of Aleks remembers this not working before? But some other part is completely and totally certain that it will, and that's the part Aleks listens to. "Please, Eadric, fucking --  _ please _ ." He isn't even sure what he's asking for, and yet -- maybe Eadric will give it to him anyways?

“Okay,” Eadric breathes. “Breathe, babe, it’s okay. Gods, you can’t – You’re so fucking –  _ Gods _ .”

And then he presses inside and it’s  _ bliss _ . Eadric thrusts in to the hilt, drives into him once, twice. He picks up every cue and ruts into him at a pace Aleks can stand, because anything slower would be fucking  _ torture _ . Aleks buries his face in the pillow and all but sobs, with pleasure; gives up and leans into everything he's feeling and comes  _ hard _ . Tension spasms through every muscle and the fabric of the pillowcase isn't nearly enough to muffle his cry.

Aleks trembles, in the aftermath. He isn't even aware he's talking until he hears himself, panting the words between ragged gasps of air: "--Don't stop, don't fucking-- I can take it, I can-- Please, I can-..."

The rough, frantic groan that comes out of Eadric says everything that he can’t; he couldn’t stop now anyway, he  _ needs _ this. Still, he would have stopped if Aleks told him to. He’d do any-fucking-thing Aleks told him to do.

He never pulls out too far, but enough to make Aleks  _ feel _ the full length of him. He thrusts into him fast, rhythmic, directing a fervent dance that he knows all the right steps to.

“M’close,  _ fuck _ , Aleks, please -” 

" _ Yes _ ." The fact that Eadric is so close to the edge after barely being touched, that he's still asking even after he reduced Aleks to mindlessness and pleading -- there aren't words for how that makes Aleks feel, not at this point, not now. "Yes, fuck yes,  _ yes _ \--"

The swell of his knot is familiar but still so goddamn satisfying –  _ Aleks _ did that, he can do this to Eadric. Behind him, Eadric trembles and swears and relaxes. Aleks can feel him shaking as he melts against his back, guiding them to lie down and curl up while he’s still inside of him.

Eadric mumbles something against his shoulder. It’s completely incomprehensible. Aleks swallows hard, feeling around carefully until he finds Eadric's hand and twining their fingers together tightly, pressing his back more firmly into Eadric's chest and relishing the feeling of being  _ held _ . He thinks he could spend an entire fucking eternity in someone's arms and it wouldn't stop being new and precious.

_ I love you _ doesn't want to pass his lips, again. Neither does  _ Did you like that? _ or the more embarrassing  _ Thank you _ , or a million and one other thoughts that are too sappy, too clingy, too insecure:  _ I kind of want you to hold me forever. Are you sure that I'm enough for you? I want to give you everything. You deserve it.  _

What he does manage, though, has been weighing on him. He brings their joined hands up and mumbles it against the thin skin on the inside of Eadric's wrist, almost half-hoping it won't be loud enough to be heard: "'M gonna miss this, when you move out."  _ Coming home to you. Waking up to you. Maybe that's stupid, but I will _ . He'd never realised how lonely he was, before.

He feels Eadric frown against his skin. It’s hard to make out every word, but what he thinks he hears is, “Did you, like... want me to move into my apartment?”

Aleks shakes his head quickly, words tumbling out in a rush in his haste to clarify. " _ No _ , fuck, that's like the  _ opposite _ of what I meant-- _ wait _ ."

So it took a minute. His brain is still mostly mush.

"You  _ have an apartment _ ?"

“You helped me look for it,” Eadric says, confused. “I applied for the place on Kingsman, you remember?”

Aleks  _ does _ remember. There was  _ laundry in-unit _ . Voice a little shrill with indignance, he says, "You didn't  _ tell  _ me you'd gotten accepted, you--"

He turns his face into their joined hands and dissolves into helpless laugher. "--You  _ ass _ , what the hell have you been staying  _ here _ for? That place is  _ nice _ ."

“I... Fuck.” Eadric buries his face against Aleks’ back. He’s laughing, too. “It doesn’t have you in it.”

Eadric laughing might be the best noise Aleks has ever heard. He wishes he could focus on it, but he's too busy snickering and hiding his flush in the sleeve of the purple hoodie, which now  _ really _ needs a wash. "I've been getting  _ noise complaints _ , do you have any idea--  _ Gods _ ."

“Oh, shit, really? Fuck.” Eadric can’t seem to stop laughing now that he’s started. “That’s so  _ fucking _ embarrassing, gods. Then, uh, we could go to my apartment sometimes? I’m letting Taker stay there, right now. Silvan too, sometimes.  _ Don’t _ ,” he warns, perhaps sensing the inevitable call-out. Of course Eadric won’t use the keys to  _ Aleks’ _ place, but he’s given free reign to his  _ own _ apartment.

Eadric is in perfect elbow-jabbing range, but Aleks very graciously only considers the idea for a moment before discarding it. For now. Instead he just tucks himself closer into Eadric's hold on him with a hum. "Mmm. Can if you want, but it sounds like we have more privacy here, then. Take care of your friends."

“Mm.” Eadric nuzzles the back of his neck. “I like it here, anyway.”

"I like  _ you _ ," Aleks admits, kind of mumbled and rushed, like he hasn't said it before. "Was that-- I'm never really sure what's… good to-... Or, how you want me to-... Fuck." He wishes he were more eloquent; finishes lamely, "What's… okay? What would be nice for you?"

Eadric, like a jackass, starts laughing again.

“Shit – Everything? Everything you do is fucking amazing? And  _ this _ , I... Fuck, I can’t even figure out what fucking words I want to use. This was so insanely hot, I still can’t think straight.”

Aleks flushes again, but this time he's just… pleased with himself. Maybe it's not a very specific answer, but at least he knows he did well.  _ Has _ done well, until now.

"Kay," he murmurs, nuzzling Eadric's palm without really thinking about it. "C'n I take the blindfold off?"

“Shit, right – yeah, here...” Eadric untangles their fingers to reach up and get the blindfold for him. However, the moment it’s been removed, he finds Aleks’ hand again. Aleks latches on and squeezes, twining their fingers together once more.

"Love you," he mutters, nervous even though it's stupid to be, "Thank you."

Eadric holds him closer.

“Don’t fucking thank me,” he says, but it’s fond. “Love you, too.”


End file.
